Hetalia- Poland X Reader- Comfort Through Pleasure
by KitKat2000
Summary: After a session of sobbing over a certain movie, things get steamy between Feliks and the reader.


_ and Feliks were clinging to each other, screwed up tissues scattered across the sofa, comfort food on the coffee table in front of them. Tears leaked down their faces as they watch Jack And Rose clung to each other, Jack in the water, Rose on the floating piece of debris.

_ gave a dry sob and pushes her face into Feliks' neck, clinging to his pink shirt. Feliks only let himself blush when he knew _ wasn't looking. But when he turned back to the TV, seeing Jack sinking into the cold ocean, Feliks let out a loud sob of pure sadness and pushes his face into _'s (h/c) hair.

The movie credits started to roll, just as _ looked up from Feliks' pale neck. She blew her nose on another tissue and then flopped against Feliks' lean body. Feliks went slightly pink, leaning his cheek against _'s head. _ suddenly pushed herself further against him to gain extra warmth. But with her ass against his crotch, and the way she was shifting every now and then, Feliks couldn't help but to whimper and whine as he felt something stir in his now too tight underwear. You gave another half-hearted sniff and reached for the last powdered doughnut in the Lard Lad Doughnut Box. Feliks swooped in and smacked your hand away.

"Hey! Mine!" Feliks quickly grabbed the lone doughnut.

"Hey! No!"_ pounced onto his hand, ready to eat the powdery sugar delight.

Feliks grabbed her ass, making her squeal and start, attention drawn away from the doughnut. Seeking his chance, Feliks shoved the doughnut into his mouth, cheeks bulging, lips covered in the sugar coating.

"Feeeliiikksss!" _ wailed. "I wanted to eat that! I needed the comfort more!"

Feliks suddenly remembered a Lemon fan fiction, that his friend Kit (WOO! ME!) had suggested to him, after reading it. Okay, yes! It might of been a Captain America X Reader Lemon but right now he remembered a line in it that made him blush. Feliks took a deep breath and pushes the sulking _ down onto her back on the couch, the polish man on top.

"Y-You know... I-I could give you comfort..." Feliks pressed himself down onto her, hearing a faint gasp.".. Give y-you comfort... Through pleasure..."

Feliks let that statement sink in as he pressed his lips onto her smooth cheek. He heard and felt _ give a soft exhale of breath and squirm a bit.

"O-Okay..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Feliks had his lips against _'s before the word left her soft mouth, moving his hips against hers. _ roped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, slowly feeling more and more excited. There was a thrill of doing it with Feliks on the couch of their shared flat, with a weird aching feeling in her pussy. A nice ache, but it grew more intense as Feliks slide his tongue into her mouth, fingers slowly pushing up her (f/c) top.

Their tongues flicked and rubbed against each other, _ more being the aggressor than Feliks. As their tongues played, Feliks grew more and more impatient. He was getting desperate now... Very, very desperate. Feliks roughly pulled away, leaving a short cord of saliva connecting their lips. It broke as Feliks pulled himself up and straddled _. It was strange but she could handle it. He hastily opened up her shirt, dismayed to see that she was wearing a bra. He tried to wear one once and couldn't get it off!

So after attacking the straps and successfully getting them off without any injuries , Feliks hesitantly placed his warm hands on _'s breasts, loving how soft yet firm they were. _ let out a soft whine and pushed closer so there would be more pressure on her mounds. Feliks got the hint and gave your breasts a firm squeeze, tongue flicking out and briefly licking the perk bud. A loud moan echoed from _'s throat and she resisted the urge to buck.

Feliks gave a soft giggle at her restraint. Feliks resumed sucking and licking on her buds, massaging eagerly her soft mounds. _ could only mewl and buck, watching him making his way with her. However, soon Feliks had gotten bored and gave her left bud and small kiss before kissing _ again. It didn't last long before Feliks broke away again and started to slowly kisses down from your lips to the rim of your cleaning, uncomfortable jeans.

He pushed her down once again and unbuckled the belt, pulling her jeans off. However, just as he was grinning in victory from the large amount of wetness in her panties, _ gripped his shirt and unbuttoned it hastily. Feliks' face began to heat up as she pushed the unwanted pink shirt off and got to work on his trousers. Soon, they were off as well, exposing the amazing erection his was hiding in his pink boxers.

_'s face heated up, flushed with strands of (h/c) hair sticking against her sweaty face. You slowly hooked your fingers into the rim of the boxers and slowly pulled them down, exposing his decent sized manhood. All you could do was stare in wonder, as your face heated up even more. Feliks squirmed then pushed you back down again. He roughly pulled down your panties and threw them carelessly over his shoulder, forgotten until Lithuania had to clean under the TV and got a nasty surprise.

Feliks slowly took a long, hesitant lick of _'s pussy, sending her into a fit of needing whimpers. He already liked the taste of her juices, so he eagerly licked her clit, occasionally sucking. _ ,meanwhile, was arching her back, whining and moaning as he worked his magic. A loud squeak left her mouth as he eagerly slipped his tongue into her tight entrance. Pumping his tongue, Felik's eagerly explored her walls, dead set on finding her g-spot. _ was very close to climaxing, but finally came when Feliks' eager tongue pushed against her g-spot.

Feliks pulled away, as _ lay panting against the pillows. He gently gripped her hips and aligned himself with her.

"F-Feliks..." _ whispered. "Feliks... Be gentle..."

Feliks nodded and slowly pushed himself inside her, groaning and pushing all the way in, relishing how tight _ was around him. However, he immediately stopped when he heard soft mewls of pain from _. She was gripping his shoulders, pushing her face against his neck, whispering, begging for him to stop. So he did. He loved her a lot and was angry about the fact he was hurting her.

After a few tense minutes, in which Feliks had been worried that she wanted to stop, _ gave a soft hiccup and weakly bucked.

"G-Go on then..."

Feliks immediately started thrusting, more gentle and slow than what he would have preferred to do , but after hearing a loud, horny moan from _, he sped up, pushing himself deeper into her core. _ had never felt this much pleasure all at once. She didn't hold back any of her hot moans, gripping Feliks' light blond hair and he thrust harder and deeper into her.

Immediately, he hit the right spot. _ arched her back and moaned so loudly it was near a scream.

"FELIKS! RIGHT THERE!" _ moaned and clung to his sweaty body more.

Feliks repeatedly hit her sweet spot but started to feel himself cum. He sped up and immediately felt _ cum onto his member. Shortly after, Feliks cummed as well.

Feliks flopped onto his forearms above _, panting and sweating.

"_... I.. I love y-"

"Feliks, I love you too!" _ interrupted." But can we move upstairs? The remote is digging into me."

Fin~


End file.
